


Bird Set Free

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: Hillary returns to the Residence after her first Letterman interview.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162709) by [HillaryEvergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryEvergreen/pseuds/HillaryEvergreen). 



January 13, 2000

Bill was stretched out on the sofa when she returned, but he sat up as he saw her enter the living room, his eyes boring into her as she walked toward him.

"Hey Honey!" 

She smiled and stooped down to him with the intention of giving him a quick peck hello but Bill obviously had other plans. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her sideways into his lap, hand cupping her cheek and mouth instantly on hers, hot and hard. Hillary's yelp of surprise quickly turned to a long, drawn-out moan as his tongue pushed past her teeth and into the recesses of her mouth. The kiss went on and on until finally they pulled apart out of the necessity to breathe. 

A smile graced her lips as she leaned her forehead against Bill's and tried to catch her ragged breath.

"Mmmm, not that I didn't appreciate it, but to what do I owe that greeting?" 

Bill pulled away slightly and tucked the hair behind her ear. 

"Consider that my way of congratulating you," he said. "You were terrific tonight!"

Hillary beamed. Although she knew she didn't need his approval, she was not-so-secretly thrilled that he thought her appearance on Letterman had been a success. Especially after she had confessed to him earlier what a nervous wreck she had been backstage.

"You think?"

"Hill, you were perfect! Beautiful, articulate, funny. Everyone loved you! In fact, I couldn't help but notice a certain host seemed quite taken with you. Lots of flirting on his part." 

She threw her head back and guffawed. Is that really what he saw?

"Awww honey, are you jealous?" She asked playfully.

Bill's arms tightened around her waist and he moved his lips close to her ear, whispering seductively, "And what if I told you I am?"

Hillary swallowed. His hot breath on her neck was clouding her thoughts and making it hard to answer him.

"I'd say you're being ridiculous," she choked out.

He pulled back again and looked directly at her, eyes sincere.

"You really have no idea how you effect people, do you? Dave was definitely captivated by you, and with good reason!" Bill harrumphed. "Well, he can flirt all he wants, but you're here with ME now." 

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Bill didn't usually do the caveman thing, but she had to admit this possessive streak was turning her on. Immensely. She shifted in his lap to straddle him, grabbing his shoulders for leverage. It had been so long since they'd been together like this, she was aching for him. "And now that I'm here with you, what do you intend to do with me?" She asked huskily, rolling her hips for emphasis. She was already so wet, she was sure he could probably feel the heat from her panties seeping onto him. 

Now it was Bill's turn to moan. She was so fucking sexy, it was hard to restrain himself from taking her right there where they sat. "How 'bout I take you to bed and show you just how desirable you are?" He pushed her black jacket off her shoulders and began to slowly undo the buttons of that pink satin blouse, all the while peppering her face with tiny brushes of his lips. Her hands weren't idle either, tracing the line of his hair around his face, then trailing her fingers over his rough cheeks and down his neck, feeling him quiver under her. When she didn't outright respond to him, he wondered if he had pushed things too far. Even though they had been moving toward this point for some time, he didn't want her to feel any pressure.

Halting his fingers, he whispered, "Tell me to stop baby, and I will," hoping with everything in him that she wouldn't. 

"Oh God please don't stop," she mewed, crushing her mouth to his in a heated kiss. He pulled her shirt out of her pants and finished with the buttons, practically ripping it off of her arms and tossing it to a heap on the floor beside him. He immediately covered her breasts over her black lace bra, feeling the weight of them in his palms like it was the first time. "So perfect," he thought. One stroke of his thumbs over her nipples had her whimpering into his mouth, pressing her heated center harder against his lap and desperately searching for some friction. 

Bill pushed her away slightly, taking in her disheveled hair and flushed cheeks. Jesus, he didn't remember ever being this aroused. "Baby, if we don't move into the bedroom now, I'm going to fuck you right here on this couch," he said through gritted teeth. His course words hit her straight between her legs, causing another rush of wetness there and an involuntary jerk of her hips. "Yessss Billy, do it! " she hissed, moving her hands down to the waistband of his pants yanking his shirt out. They worked together to pull it over his head and it dropped unceremoniously on top of the growing pile on the floor. Next up, he quickly slipped his hands around her back and unhooked her bra, pulled the straps down her shoulders and discarded it with the rest. Now naked from the waist up, Bill cupped her face again and pulled her toward him for another kiss, skin to skin. The contact was electric and they both groaned as their tongues mimicked the dance their lower bodies were longing to do. 

He began to lower them to the couch, never losing contact with her mouth. One hand anchored on the arm of the couch, the other skimmed softly from her regal jawline down over her jutting collarbone and came to rest on her full breast, nipple hard and waiting for his touch. As he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, he trailed his lips from hers to her right ear, murmuring words of love and sex. "So fucking beautiful," she heard him say, and she believed him. As much as she was enjoying this slow burn, if he didn't speed things up a little, she was going to explode. 

"Honey, I need you to touch me," she pleaded, wriggling her hips against him. 

"Tell me what you want, Hilly," he whispered. 

"Mmmm, your fingers on me, in me. Please Bill." 

He moved to quickly divest them of their remaining clothing, taking a moment to appreciate her matching black panties as he slowly dragged them down her legs and pulled them off. Returning to her, he captured a kiss before moving his mouth lower to tongue the curve of her shoulder, then down to her chest. His lips closed around her nipple as his fingers travelled up her inner thigh, causing a sharp intake of breath when at last he dipped a finger inside of her. She was dripping wet and Bill could feel the tiny ripples of her inner muscles already. 

"That feels so good," she moaned as he added a second finger and brushed his thumb against her clit. Good lord, she could not believe she was going to come already and he had barely touched her! He circled his thumb against her once, twice and then she managed to choke out, "Ohhhhhgodddd, Billy, I'm going to co-" before the waves of her orgasm rushed through her, robbing her of coherent speech. 

Bill's fingers continued to move inside of her as she came and he watched in rapt fascination while she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back, her body arched in pleasure. As the overwhelming sensation faded, she became aware of his erection, thick and hard against her thigh. She looked at his pained expression as she moved her hand from its grip on his shoulder to slither it between them and wrap her fingers around his cock. As she made contact with the taut flesh, he hissed through his teeth; if he wasn't inside her soon, this interlude would be over embarrassingly quickly, and that was definitely not how he wanted their first time in months to end.

His fingers circled her wrist to still her movement. "Hilly, stop baby," he begged. "I need to be inside you honey. Please." Hillary bit her lip and nodded, wanting nothing more than to feel him moving gloriously inside of her after so long. She took him in hand again with the intention of aligning their bodies, but Bill, despite their somewhat awkward position on the sofa, managed to maneuver them so that she was on top of him, straddling his hips as he lay flat on the couch. 

"Lift up," he requested.

He grabbed his cock as she lifted herself up and then leaned forward and kissed him sloppily while sinking down onto him. They moaned into each other's mouths as he pushed up into her heat, savoring the exquisite feeling of being joined so intimately. The sensation was almost too overwhelming for Hillary and she had to take a moment to gather herself. She buried her head in her husband's shoulder and took a shuddering breath. "I've missed you so much," she breathed, kissing then licking the salty skin of his neck in an effort to bring them as close as possible. His arms came around her back and he hugged her to him tightly, moving one hand up through her hair to grip the back of her head. "I've missed you too, my girl," he replied, content to hold her like that forever, had it not been for their bodies demanding release.

He rolled his hips against her and she pushed back into him, a dance they had done countless times but never tired of. She traced her tongue up to the shell of his ear and began sucking lazily on his earlobe as he pushed into her again and again. "So fucking good," she whispered.  
Bill gave a small push to her shoulders. "Sit up for me Hilly, I want to see you," he said.

Hillary complied and sat up on him, placing her hands on his broad chest and changing the angle of their joining. On the next push, he hit her g-spot and she threw her head back and cried out. "Gorgeous," he said reverently, in absolute awe of the woman moving above him. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful than his wife, flushed and sexy, breasts bouncing gently as she rode him with abandon. He reached up and closed a hand lightly around her throat for a moment then drew his fingertips slowly, slowly down between her breasts, over her quivering abdomen and came to rest on her thigh, thumb reaching out to press her center. She cried out and clenched around him and Bill could feel her getting slicker, their combined juices flowing onto his groin. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but wanted her to go with him. "Shit baby, you feel fucking amazing," he said. "So tight and hot around me. You're going to make me come."

She brought her face close to his, practically panting. "Come on Billy, come inside of me. I want to feel you."

Jesus, she was incredible. Bill embraced her and pulled them gracefully onto the plush carpeting below, then rolled on top of her. She yelped at the abrupt change but quickly threw her leg over the sofa and opened herself wide for Bill to enter her again. "Yessss," she hissed as he pushed back in. Bill took up a fierce rhythm, slamming into her hard and reducing her vocal abilities to a staccato "OH" on every stroke. Oh Oh Oh Oh. Sweat was dripping from him onto her, adding a hot, slippery element to their joining and Bill was on a knife's edge. Hillary knew he was waiting for her so she moved her fingers between her legs and started rubbing her clit in time to his thrusts. That was all it took - she came with a wail, and she heard Bill cry out a second later, felt the warmth of his seed as it bathed her insides. 

They collapsed to the floor in a sweaty tangle of limbs, trying desperately to catch their collective breaths. After a moment she rolled into to his side, resting her head on his chest and placing her hand over his heart. A hearty laugh bubbled from her lips and soon they were both caught up. "I can't believe we just had sex on the floor like a couple of horny teenagers," she giggled. Bill caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I don't know Hilly, I'd say we did alright for two old fogies. In fact, I'd say we were probably long overdue for some floor sex!" 

She laughed again, the kind that made her shoulders shake in that adorable way he loved so much, and he tipped her chin so that he could look down into her eyes. "I love you Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton, and I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together. To continue to work on being the husband you deserve, in all facets of this marriage. Thank you for not giving up on me, on us." He kissed the tip of her nose and wiped away the tear that had slipped from the corner of her eye. 

"Oh Honey," she said. "I love you too. It was always you and it will always BE you." She moved over him to fit their lips together in a languid kiss, full of love, hope and the promise of a bright, shared future.

"Now help me up off this floor and take me to bed before we strain something down here!"

He laughed and pulled her to her feet and they walked toward their bedroom, absolutely confident in the knowledge that they were, and always would be, stronger together. 

 

And I don't care if I sing off key  
I find myself in my melodies  
I sing for love, I sing for me  
I shout it out like a bird set free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic in any fandom, so feedback is welcome!
> 
> After reading Lemonade, I couldn't get this scene out of my head. I don't pretend to be half the wordsmith that HillaryEvergreen is, because she's a GD legend, but this is me trying my hand at writing as a form of therapy to deal with the utter devastation of the election. 
> 
> Also, any grammatical or spelling errors are my own.


End file.
